A radio communication system employing OFDMA-FDD such as a radio communication system based on LTE (Long Term Evolution) or the like is currently under development of specifications by the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project). In such a radio communication system, the arrangement of radio base stations and sectors is determined such that carrier frequencies can be different between neighboring sectors in order to prevent interference between sectors formed by different radio base stations or sectors formed by a single radio station due to overlap of frequencies (carrier frequencies) used for radio communications.
For example, suppose a case where each of multiple radio base stations forms a single sector and where the sectors formed by the radio base stations have respectively different carrier frequencies. In this case, at the start of service use, a radio terminal receives broadcast signals transmitted from the radio base stations, compares reception levels of the radio signals with each other, and thereby selects the radio base station most suitable as a connection destination. Further, the radio terminal transmits a connection request to the selected radio base station. If a radio resource is available for the radio terminal, the radio base station having received the connection request allocates the radio resource to establish connection with the radio terminal (for example, see Patent Document 1).